


Good Things Coming in Small Packages

by bunbondoeswriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gamzee Makara, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: Or in which Gamzee is a small package and their boyfriend is a very good thing.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 29





	Good Things Coming in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> why is the first thing i write on here a fricking porn fic?  
> It's not very clear but they're supposed to be sort of fusion creatures- Gamzee is a satyr-like creature with a fish tail as well as legs, and Tavros basically has bull legs and tail.

The sunlight filters through the forest leaves, dappling the ground in light. Softly, in the distance, a bird chirps. Gamzee skips along a trail, hooves led by memory alone. They slow their steps as they come into a clearing. Tavros sits in the middle, various fauna and flora scattered around him. As Gamzee enters, the peacefully resting animals are startled away. They scatter in all directions, and Tavros looks up. He smiles widely at the sight of Gamzee. He stands to embrace his smaller partner and lifts them off of the ground. Gamzee chuckles and wraps their arms around Tavros, nuzzling into his neck, mindful of their upward-curved horns.   
“Hey, Gamz,” Tavros sets Gamzee back down gently, giving them a quick peck on their forehead. “Did you want to, hang out, maybe, throw down some, uhm, sick fires?”  
“Sure thing, brother,” the smaller drawls. They haven’t quite let go of their boyfriend, squishing their face into his rotund stomach. They sigh contentedly and begin to purr.  
“Uhh, G-gamzee? You’re going to have to let go of me…” He pets Gamzee’s hair absently. After they don’t respond for a few minutes, he sighs and lifts them into his arms. They curl up into him, cherishing the warmth he gives off. Tavros moves to sit them both down against a rock. He giggles a little as Gamzee buries their face in his neck again, hands still gently threading through their hair. His giggle turns into a gasp as Gamzee begins to mouth at his neck.  
“So it’s, uhm, one of those days, huh?” He purrs, one large hand rubbing up and down Gamzee’s back. The other hums an affirmative against his neck and the slowly forming bruise. They move one paw to Tavros’ nipple to tweak at it, the other gripping his arm so they can steady themself. Tavros moves his head to expose more of his neck to Gamzee and moves his hand up and under the frills of their skirt to rub at the inside of their thigh. Their fish tail twitches, trapped by their boyfriend’s thick forearm holding them close. They pull away from his neck and start to squirm, wriggling their way back until they can reach Tavros’ shorts to undo them. He almost never bothers with much else, practically living in the woods and all. Likewise, Gamzee isn’t wearing anything underneath their dress. Tavros helps them to undo the button and take out his already half-hard member. Gamzee runs their paws up and down the length while licking and sucking at the tip. Tavros groans and rubs at Gamzee’s cock with the palm of his hand while using his first two fingers to rub their slit. They moan, sending vibrations up the bull-horned boy’s dick and causing him to buck up. Gamzee grinds down into Tavros’ hand, panting softly as they lick along his length. Their claws leave pinpricks in the insides of their lovers thighs from gripping onto them as Tavros presses his first finger into their entrance. Soon, Tavros feel sure enough to press a second finger in, and Gamzee is bouncing up and down on his hand. They’ve gradually moved up Tavros’ body and are pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chin while grinding against his cock.  
Gamzee is not, by far, a large creature. Standing up, The top of their head reaches Tavros’ middle. Which is why he’s startled, and a little worried when the smaller manages to groan out, “P-put- ah- put it in..” Tavros’ confusion must show on his face, because Gamzee is quick to clarify. “Put your- put your dick in- p-please.” They attempt to position themself over Tavros’ dick.  
Tavros removes his fingers from the other’s pliant nook, but only so he can hold Gamzee by the hips with both hands. This, unsurprisingly, doesn’t please them very much. “Taaaaav- please- you’re motherfuckin’ killin’ me, please- please,” they keep on like that, squirming and kneading at Tavros’ hands.  
“Are, are you sure- I just, don’t want to, uhm, hurt you…”  
“Please, god- I can take it- please, please just fuck me, please!” Tavros considers it a moment before letting his dick make the decision.   
“O-ok, just, tell me if I, uh, hurt you, ok?” Tavros barley waits for a reply before positioning himself at his lover’s entrance. With little resistance, the tip goes in with an audible pop. Gamzee make a noise like a startled puppy, and for a minute Tavros is afraid he’s hurt them. But Gamzee is trying to move their hips down against the force of Tavros’ hands and he takes that as a queue to keep going. He loosens his grip on Gamzee’s hips to let them push themself further down onto his dick. They get about half of it in before they stop, panting into the larger boys chest.  
“Are, are you, ok?” Tavros asks, his voice sounding much too gentle for the size of his body. Gamzee nods, biting their lip. Tavros can feel their thighs quivering under his hands. After a couple deep breaths, Gamzee nods and begins moving up and down on his dick. They move slowly at first, then gradually gain speed. Even though Tavros is trying to control himself, the tight warmth around his cock has him bucking up into Gamzee. Each time they come back down on his cock, it goes a little deeper. Tavros moans, taking Gamzee by the back of their neck and kissing their lips. It’s sloppy and open-mouthed, and Gamzee’s face paint is smearing everywhere, but neither one seems to mind.  
Gamzee climaxes first, eyes rolling in the back of their head and purple cum splattering both of them as Gamzee tightens around the taurus’ dick. Tavros follow close behind them, though, burying himself as far as he can get in the other’s pussy as he releases his load. They both lay still like that for a moment, panting, before the cum starts to cool and dry. Gamzee groans and winces as the other’s softening dick slides out of them, collapsing back onto his chest as their legs give out under them. Tavros tucks his penis back into his shorts before buttoning it up, then wraps his arms around Gamzee and stands, swaying a little.  
Luckily, there’s a small river just a little ways off that the pair can wash up in. Tavros takes his shorts and Gamzee’s dress to rinse off. After he hangs them on a tree to dry out, he returns to his small lover, who is enjoying the feeling of the cool water running over their sore parts. They only move to look up when Tavros splashes down loudly beside them in the water. Upon seeing their boyfriend, their smile widens and they sit up a little, moving to cuddle with him. Tavros smiles too, and runs a hand through their hair lovingly.  
“Tav?” The larger hums a little in response. “Love you, bro.”  
“I, uh, love you too, Gamz.”

End.


End file.
